Possible Misinterpretation
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Piper and Trickster suffered a lot in Countdown. At least party it is due to bad writing. What if ...they had used their potential and talents?


**Possible Misinterpretations**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The Suicide Squad was sneaking up the empty hallway of a shady motels at the highway. Trickster and Piper were seen and identified by several witnesses. Deadshot, Multiplex and Captain Boomerang jr were inside the motel, Bronze Tiger was waiting outside.

They reached the door. The owner had sworn that he just rented that room to two guys who claimed to be separated from their circus group and who didn´t move from each others side for one moment. Deadshot thought that it was safe to assume that he was right. It´s was amazing what a gun in front of one´s face could do to people.

The number 22 was written with fading yellow letters on the green door. He gestured for Boomerang and Multiplex to get to the other side of the door. This time they wouldn´t get away. Bronze Tiger waited in front of the only window. If they were so dumb to jump out of it (Deadshot believed that at least one of them was) they would be expected.

When his teammates were in position they nodded. He rose his hand silently, five fingers outstretched. He lowered them, one at a time. Then they would strike.

When he held two fingers up he froze solid.

There was squeaking behind the door. An unmistakably sound, rhythmically repeating. But they couldn´t..there was no way...they´d never...while pursued. His brain decided to take a break. They couldn´t be doing it.

Could they?

He stopped the countdown and watched his teammates. Suddenly he was very glad for his mask because he swore that he had the same dumb look on his face like Owen.

Owen mouthed: "What now?" quietly.

Deadshot shrugged.

Multiplex pointed at the door. "Nothing has changed. Get them!" he demanded.

"What?!" Deadshot lowered his voice after that outburst. "I´m not going in there. You go!"

"Why me?" Multiplex replied.

"Because I´m the leader and I said so."

Owen eyed them unbelievingly. He tried to tell himself that his teammates were not acting like 5-year olds. It didn´t work. He also tried to tell himself that behind the door was not going on what he thought it was. He never was that close to Trickster...but it felt like you had caught your parents...well more your uncle, but still. He would not go in there. Ever.

His denial was even more damaged as something began to pound against the wall repeatedly.

"Maybe it´s not what we think it is." Multiplex tried.

He couldn´t see Deadshot´s expression, but he was fairly sure that he could imagine it.

"And what are they doing instead of ..you-know-what?"

Deadshot didn´t consider himself as a homophobe. He didn´t care who he killed, why or when or where. Yet he would not enter this room now.

Bronze Tiger´s voice arose over the communicators. "You done yet? I´m tired of waiting. Are they dead?"

"Patience, Bronze Tiger," Deadshot answered, "we are thinking about the best plan how to..." Well, he himself didn´t know what they would do.

"Over and out,"he said finally.

"Guys," Boomerang began, "how probable is it that they are doing it? I mean, we´re pursuing them. They are wanted criminals. And they didn´t seem to like the other anyway. I think we´re just misinterpreting a bunch of noises. Maybe they´re trying to get rid of the cuffs...or they are fighting. I mean, we can´t be sure of ..it."

"The kid is right," Multiplex agreed, "there is no proof. It´s more probable that Jesse is beating up the Piper than this."

Deadshot nodded. That sounded probable and right. It had to bee something like this.

He started the countdown again. 5...4...3

"Oh! James!"

Deadshot stopped again. THIS kind of moan could not be misinterpreted.

Multiplex threw his arms up in defeat. "I give up. They ARE doing it."

The moans increased in frequency and volume.

"Oh my god! James! AH!"

"Hartley! Yes! So good!"

Deadshot felt the urge to hit the wall with his head.

"I´m not going in there!" he announced. "You do whatever you like!"

"I had an idea: If you think about the situation-" Boomerang began.

"Please: I´m trying my best _not_ to think of it."

"Shut it, Deadshot."

"Up yours, Multiplex!"

"Guys!" Boomerang repeated. "OK, we have come to the conclusion that they are having sex. So what? Right now, they are defenseless, unprepared...it will be a piece of cake to turn them in. We just wait till they are done, rush in, capture them and that´s it."

"So we wait till it´s over?"

"Sure."

"I´m OK with that."

"Yeah, count me in."

So they waited.

_Meanwhile inside the apartment:_

Piper looked at Trickster´s face: brows furrowed in deep concentration, sweat on his forehead, focused on one goal only...

Transforming the handcuffs into a nice little trap.

Piper was bouncing on the bed, effectively producing the aqueaking sounds. He would have preferred to simply improvise them, but Tricks had said that they needed the authenticity.

James held the cuffs in one hand and was working with a screwdriver on them. Various tools were scattered on the table; all from Piper´s tool set from his belt. Seriously, did they think that these stupid cuffs would be a problem for long? Sure, falling out of the plane was not part of the plan (or maybe it had been. You could never be sure around Trickster...), but seriously. Piper was a tinkerer. And well known for that. Of course he had tools stashed in his belt compartments. Give him five minutes and access to a hardware store and he´ll whip up a doomsday machine. OK, maybe that was a bit exaggerating, but it came pretty close to the truth.

Or Trickster: Did they really expect James not to know how to break complicate locks? Disarming the shocks and the hidden bomb had been no problem at all.

Did they think they were idiots?

Currently Tricks was working at the cuffs. It was his plan to set up a little "present" for their loyal pursuers. Possibly an explosive one.

It had also been his idea to use Piper´s sexual orientation to their advantage. He could tell from their body language in the plane that they were uncomfortable around Piper. Idiots! First they were underestimating them and now this? Laughable!

They were Rogues! Maybe not the thing you would proudly mention during a job interview, but they had a reputation. They were mostly sane, fair and villains. Villains manipulating cold, heat, sound and even the weather! Hell, Trickster had cheated the devil!

It was a crucial mistake that the Squad had made. A fatal one.

For further distraction, Tricks was kicking a closet occasionally, causing it to connect with the wall. Pounding effect.

Of course they had known that the Squad was here.

Enhanced hearing! Piper heard them literally coming a mile away.

The trap was nearly ready. He gestured at Piper to start Phase two. Piper rolled his eyes but did as told. While hopping on the bed, he began to moan and groan. Louder than really necessary, so that even the last idiot would be convinced that they were having sex in there.

After one minute James had finished the device. He planted it on the table, inside a jack in the box. Piper didn´t why Trickster had a jack in the box in his costume (or exactly where under the spandex it was).

James was getting to his feet, now joining in the act. While they did a fairly good impression of having sex Trickster activated his invisibility cloak, gathered the sound box which Piper built before (which had the sole purpose of masking the noise of their escape) and motioned for Piper to finish. Piper yelled "James!" and hopped off the bed. Then he opened the window, knocked Bronze Tiger out with hypersonic sound waves from his flute and was carried away by Tricks and his flying shoes.

The Squad stormed in the room. "It ends here boys, you´re under arres- Hey where did they go?"

The three men stood in an empty, unused room. There was a jack in the boy on the table. And a note that said "Suckers!".

Then the room blew up. Crawling from the debris Boomerang coughed. "Screw this! I should have listened to my dad when he said never to piss off a Rogue. I´m outta here!"

And Piper and Trickster flew to a nearby hill where Flash was already waiting. They shut off the cloak and the sound box.

"Good to see you, Wally!" said Piper cheerfully and hugged his best friend. Wally returned the hug. "Has no one informed the squad that Oracle has already cleared up your names?"

"Apparently not, Twinkletoes." Trickster said. "Be seeing you Pipes! I´m outta here!" Wally and Piper waved goodbye as James walked off on the air.

"Come on, Hart! I want you to meet my kids!"


End file.
